On Shyness and Sophistication
by SuicidalToeSocks
Summary: Aaron's first kiss was stolen by a girl who tried to battle the League. He was saving that kiss for someone else though. Flint knows who, and he'll be damned if he doesn't get the two together! When one is too shy and the other too smart, what's he to do?


**A/N: I have such a hard time getting these guys' personalities right! EliteUndershipping, while simply adorable, is hard to write. **

**That said, write me some:D**

**This is only rated 'T' for the excerpt in Lucian's book, which plays a valid part. It doesn't show anything graphic, but it sounds like something you would find in the 'M' section. Keep in mind I had to read Mature Housewife Romance from the book store to get an idea of how to write it, so don't complain. I just read about five books to find what I was looking for that are pretty much porn in word form for you guys, and it scarred me. **

**The things I do for you people...**

**Dedicated to darkflame414, because she actually DID write me some EUS (EliteUndershipping) for my birthday last week. **

Aaron was ticked.

He paced the same path through his gym room, a straight line, with his hands shoved deep within his pockets. He muttered darkly to himself, occasionally halting with a pathetic, lost-puppy-look on his face before he continued with his pacing. Flint watched, amused at the boy's actions, as he stood in the doorway and watched him trace the same path over and over again.

"Stupid girl," he muttered, his eyebrows knitted together. "She had no right... the first... But what about..." After this he stopped and the puppy eyes came back, and he gazed up at the ceiling absently, lost in his thoughts. "But I guess it was fine... Not like it was ever gonna happen anyway... But what if-" He returned to his pacing, eyebrows together again, stomping back and forth.

"Who are you trying to convince, the air or yourself?" Flint asked, causing Aaron to jump as he made himself known.

"Flint!" Aaron barked, obviously startled. Flint just raised an eyebrow in that unimpressed way of his that made Aaron jealous he couldn't raise one eyebrow like his superior and folded his arms. Aaron sighed dejectedly and sank to the floor, his knees to his chest. Flint took pity on the poor boy and sat next to him, cross-legged.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked. Aaron rested his chin on his arms, which were folded across his knees, and looked over at him.

"So I had a challenger today, right?" he began, Flint nodded. "And I beat her."

"Oh, a girl?" Flint's ears perked up at the mention of the female gender. Of course, they also perked up at the mention of Volkner, but that was an _entirely_ different matter. "So was she hot?"

Aaron's ears turned red, something that Flint noticed would happen only when he was trying to hold in something he shouldn't. "I don't know. Pretty average, I guess."

"So, what happened?" Flint prompted. Aaron sighed and looked away.

"After our battle, she kind of looked at me and walked over to shake my hand. She said, 'Thanks for the great battle, cutie.' and pulled my hand as she was shaking it and kissed me."

Flint let out a loud whoop that echoed throughout the empty gym, a giddy grin across his face. "Aaron, you sly Vulpix, you!" Aaron, however, glared at him, as if he had totally missed the point.

"You totally missed the point." he growled, then continued with his pouting. "She stole my first kiss!" His green eyes were full of emotion. "I was hoping to save it for Luci–" He stopped himself and smacked a hand over his own mouth, looking over at the amused Flint. Flint was more than amused though, and pulled Aaron's hands away from his mouth, as if the remainder of the word would come spilling out.

"Who? Who were you hoping to save it for?" Flint prodded, trying to coax out the answer. Aaron only turned red and bit his lower lip to keep it in. Flint smirked widely and poked him again. Aaron shrugged it off moodily.

"Come on, who is it? I won't tell!" Flint tried his best to appear innocent, yet failed miserably when Aaron glared over at him. He patted his back when Aaron turned back to staring straight ahead of him, deep in thought, and waited with baited breath.

Aaron began turning pink, then bright red, and Flint knew he had cracked. He heaved a heavy sigh before muttering his answer.

"Lucian."

Flint let out an extremely feminine squeal and threw his arms around Aaron, ruffling his hair affectionately, cooing about how his little buddy was growing up and how it was all so cute! Aaron growled, but, despite his attempts, couldn't pry the older man off. Finally, he settled on a blushing, pouting glare straight ahead as Flint squeezed his shoulders.

"Aw, that's adorable!" he cooed, finally releasing Aaron from his grip. "Lucian and Aaron!"

"Sh!" Aaron slapped a hand over his friend's mouth to silence him. "Do you want the entire world to hear?!" Flint looked at his blushing companion and grinned when his mouth was released.

"Hey, don't worry!" he shrugged in a way that didn't convince Aaron at all. "I won't tell anybody that my buddy AARON really LIKES his friend LUCIAN and WANTED HIM TO BE HIS FIRST KISS." He emphasized the important words, and Aaron resisted from leaping at him to shut him up. Flint could feel the heat radiating for his face!

"Shut up, Flint!" he growled through gritted teeth. Flint raised an eyebrow that complimented his bemused smirk.

"Aww, Little Aaron's shy!" he cooed, pinching his cheek. Aaron's face turned a deeper crimson.

"I am not!"

"You are so!" Flint continued to look at the younger Elite with the same mocking grin on his face.

"I am not shy!" Aaron retorted hotly, his eyebrows furrowed, with a fire lit behind his eyes. Flint wasn't scared in the least of him, though. He could take him with a blindfold on.

"Shy shy shy! Aaron's shy!" He sang, ducking Aaron's swinging fist. Said boy then sighed and fell back on the floor, his arms outstretched.

"Hey, it's not my fault he's so pretty." he mumbled, counting the ceiling tiles to take his mind off the conversation, which he knew was unavoidable anyway.

"You're right." Flint agreed seriously. Aaron, startled by the fact that he wasn't putting up a fight, looked over at him curiously. Flint, though, had turned his head and was smirking again at him. "But it's also not his fault you're so shy."

"Unless he wakes up pretty like that every day, then yes it is." he argued back, wishing the damned blush in his cheeks would go down. "And I'm not shy!"

"Are you shy around Lucian, too?" Flint continued as if he had not spoken. Aaron blushed deeper, if it was even humanly possible. However he paused and didn't say anything, thinking. Flint seemed to have calmed down some after he asked this, because he wasn't smirking or showing any signs of malice or malevolence.

"That's what I thought."

The green-haired bug master gave Flint a defeated look, then laced his fingers together behind his head. Flint couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the boy; he had been a terrific trainer from the start, and when he had managed to reach the Elite Four, he was instantly accepted for getting there so fast. Ever since, he'd been with them, and didn't know much about how the world worked. He didn't have experience in matters like this.

Flint, on the other hand, not only took his sweet time getting to the League, but also left frequently to visit Volkner and scope out new trainers. And he had always been the Sinnoh's biggest flirt, besides. As far as he knew, this was the first time anything like this had ever happened to Aaron.

"You should pipe up and tell him yourself." he advised. "Or you won't know."

"It's not that easy, even I know that." he answered glumly. "Remember the whole 'waking up pretty' thing? That's why I can't."

"You should ask him."

"_What?!_" Aaron blanched, sitting straight up again. Flint nodded solemnly.

"Ask him if he wakes up pretty!" he said again. "Then you'll find out,_ and_ you'll get over your shyness!"

"I shouldn't have to prove anything! OUT!" Aaron shouted, leaping to his feet and pointing stiffly to the door. Flint maneuvered around another swinging fist and followed Aaron's directions, laughing the entire way out.

"Well, that was informative." he mused, scratching his chin. "So the Bug Master has a little crush on the Psychic Master." He kept that part down, so as to keep his promise to Aaron. He wandered over to the wall just to the left of the door to Bertha's gym and pressed one of the lights in, revealing a side door to the back of the League, where the five of them lived the rest of the time. He entered into a long hallway that branched off into a kitchen and living room, all of which were connected together, and led to a staircase that lead to their bedrooms and the roof. Those were just the doors on his left, though, since the doors on his right led to the other Elite's gym rooms.

Flint followed this hallway, passing two more doors before stopping in front of a third, cracking it open and peering inside silently. He was faced with the back of a tall chair with a small table beside it, bearing a lamp and a glass of water.

Flint crept into the room, shutting the door as silently as he could manage, and tiptoed to the chair.

Flint was sneaky. Most people would scoff when they heard this, believing that the word 'sneaky' wasn't capable of being part of the vocabulary used to describe the puffy-haired Elitist. However, he could prove to be quite sneaky when he wished to be.

He snuck across the floor, his man-flops eerily silent. (He was used to them slapping his heels loudly as he walked.) He brought himself up to his full height and changed his face into some grotesque expression, complete with tongue hanging out, and lifted his hands next to his face, his fingers stiff, imitating long, ferocious claws. He looked quite scary.

He glanced down at the man in the chair, seeing the back of a violet head, and knowing he was in the right room. He inhaled a deep breath, getting ready to release a horrifying screech of epic proportions, then he read a section of the book in Lucian's hands, and was momentarily distracted by the one thing in the room more horrifying than himself at the moment.

_'His breath quickened when his partner moved his lips down to his neck, and his back arched, his shoulders pushing into the soft bed beneath him. Daryl looked up at him, pausing for a moment. _

_"I take it you liked that?" he purred, releasing an entirely new wave of passion and need throughout his body. He felt Daryl's hands slide down his bare waist slowly, pausing at his belt. "Would you like more?" _

_All Martin could do was nod, unable to form words that died in his throat anyways. He gasped when he felt Daryl's bare chest graze his bulging pants, and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out when he felt his thumbs hook around his belt and undo it, sliding his pants down–'_

"_Dude!_" he shouted, his Horrific Face of Scary changing to a Wrinkled Nose of Disgust. Lucian jumped where he sat and snapped the book shut in an instant, whipping his head around to face the one who had startled him out of his reading, his glasses nearly flying off his face.

"Flint!" he barked, pushing his pale purple glasses back on his face properly and set his face to a much less startled expression. "Learn to knock!"

"I know how to knock." Flint said, setting his elbows on the back of the chair and resting his chin in his hands. "What I didn't know is that you like reading gay porn!"

"It is not gay porn, don't be silly." Lucian coughed, the very light tint in his cheeks going down. "It's one of my new novels–"

"About two gay dudes loving each other." Flint interrupted. Lucian gritted his teeth.

"–and it's setting up for the rest of the plot." he finished, his eyes closed, trying to contain his frustration.

"Two gay dudes loving each other." Flint confirmed. Lucian shook his head and held the book out of arm's reach when Flint reached to take it out of his hands.

"If you ever picked up a book in your life, you'd actually understand." he sighed. "And no, you can't have it." Flint pulled his arm back, his jaw jutting out in a small pout.

"So I prefer the pretty pictures over smut romance–" he cut himself short, paused, then a slow grin spread across his face.

"What?" the superior Elitist asked, a shaking feeling rising in his gut.

"Who would have thought," Flint paused to chuckle, "that Lucian, mightiest of the Elite Four _and_ Master of Psychics," he snorted, "reads _romance_ novels!"

"It's a mystery, novel, thank you very much." Lucian coughed and straightened the collar on his crimson suit. Flint quickly snatched the book out of his hands, catching him off guard, and held it away from him while he read the spine, despite his superior's protests.

"_'The Things that Go Together?'_" he read, holding back another wave of laughter. "Oh yes, that's_ totally_ a mystery!"

"It has a mystery in it." Lucian grumbled, grabbing the book back and setting it stiffly on the table next to the lamp. Flint raced around the chair and quickly sat in Lucian's spot, his arms and legs crossed smugly. Lucian towered over him, wrists resting on hips menacingly. Any other time, Flint would be unnerved by this sight, but he knew Lucian wouldn't get violent with his new book so near. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it to myself. Can't have the Elite Four losing their threatening image, now can we?" he said, smirking in a knowing way that usually bothered most people. Lucian was no exception.

"What?" he asked calmly, setting up a facade. Flint saw right through his calm exterior, and decided to play with his mind a little bit. Unlike Aaron, Lucian could handle it.

"Nothin'." he shrugged, standing to leave. The only thing that unnerved Lucian more than Flint's smirk was how incredibly casual he was at that exact moment. Still, he fell into his chair in a very un-sophisticated fashion and sank against the back, hoping it was all in his head.

Flint, however, stopped with his hand on the door handle and looked back at the chair, a sudden thought occurring to him. He saw the chair shift slightly as Lucian sighed heavily, and he made his way back to the chair, leaning over the end, with one arm draping over and the other elbow resting on Lucian's shoulder. The sophisticated man looked up at him, from his book, and Flint caught a few naughty action words involving sex before he shut it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before he spoke.

"What?" Lucian beat him to the punch, clearly annoyed.

"Does Aaron read them?" he asked, all sarcasm forgotten. "Romances, I mean." Lucian was taken aback by this sudden question, and paused, either I thought or shock.

"How should I know?" he finally answered, turning back to his book. Flint caught a distinct trace of pink under his glasses, and held in a whoop of excitement.

"I don't know, maybe you went looking for one one day and couldn't find it because Aaron romance-novel-napped it." he suggested. Lucian coughed.

"He's too young to be reading books like this anyway." he said, not looking at Flint.

"But he's only three years younger than you." he pointed out. Lucian didn't answer, so Flint stood and made his way to the door, leaving with one last remark over his shoulder to irritate the man.

"So then, you admit it's gay porn?"

"FLINT!" Lucian roared, and Flint quickly pulled the door open to leave, a monstrous grin on his face.

Lucian, however, was less than pleased. He sank back into his chair, forefingers rubbing little circles on his temples, a sign that he was restless. It wasn't that he disliked Flint. On the contrary, they got along fairly well, despite their differences in personality.

No, what was bothering Lucian was Flint had suggested. He had, in fact, noticed that a couple of his books _would_ go missing from time to time, though they almost always returned in a month or so.

Lucian picked up his book again to attempt to distract himself from Flint's comment, which was obviously intended to confuse and make him think too far into things.

Xxxx

Flint, in the meantime, had stopped off in his gym room to send his pokemon back in their balls for some sleep before heading back to Aaron's room to pry a little more. The both of them were so dense, it was hilarious! He decided that it was now his job to bring the two together, as he was the only one who knew. Even though Lucian hadn't said anything for sure, Flint had an intuition about this.

However, the room was empty when he got there. Flint stood and rubbed the back of his neck, pondering where he should go next, when a sharp pain erupted in his right ear.

"Flint! I've been looking all over for you!" Bertha snapped, dragging him down to her height and leading him out of the gym.

"Owowowowow!" Flint whined, trying hard to keep up with his straining ear. "Bertha, let go!"

"It's dinner time, and you're not at the table." she informed him. On cue, his stomach grumbled loudly. "See? I can't believe I'm saying this, but for once you should listen to your stomach once in a while."

"If you'd let me go–"

"No." She cut him off, "You deserve this. As an Elite member, you should be more responsible!"

"Okay okay, just let me go!" Flint whimpered under the grip of the old woman. Bertha, usually sweet, gentle Bertha, became a beastly humanoid of epic when she hit the kitchen, and even beastlier when it came to actually _serving_ said food. NOBODY missed a diner with her, unless they had to be specifically fed with a tube through their nose. And Flint could remember a time that she argued with the doctor to stick her own food into those tubes to feed Cynthia once. Obviously, she lost, but she put up one hell of a fight.

Not that her food was bad by any means! Bertha was the world's greatest cook! But it was just that she made so much it was hard to stop yourself, and Flint also remembered Cynthia moaning and griping about needing to go on a diet from eating too much.

In fact, it was probably Bertha beating her within an inch of her life about not eating her food when she was on that diet that caused her to be in the hospital with the feeding tubes anyways. Poor Cynthia.

Flint was finally released when Bertha had tossed him into an empty chair in the kitchen, across from the boy he had been searching for earlier. Aaron, however, wasn't slumped as usual, but sat with a straight back with his hands resting in his lap, about as awkward as any one person possibly could at once. However, the reason behind his behavior was sitting right next to him, in the maroon-suited figure of Lucian. He, however, didn't look quite normal either. His face was a mixture of pondering and bewildering curiosity. Flint was just dying for the two to act on their thoughts, but Lucian's politeness and Aaron's shyness kept them back.

"Well, since our final member has decided to join us, _finally_." Bertha growled, sitting in the chair next to him, "We can finally start."

"So Flint, what was it this time?" Cynthia asked from the head of the table, on Bertha's other side. "Another explosion? Timmy fall down a well again?"

"No, he was lurking around in Aaron's gym." Bertha said before Flint could answer. Across the table, both Aaron and Lucian gave him a look, though both didn't know about the other. Aaron's look was more scared of what Flint would be doing looking for him, while Lucian's was more accusing him of breaking his promise earlier with a sharp look.

"Hey, can't a guy go looking for one of his buddies?" he asked. "I mean, maybe I was going to tell him not to be late for dinner, but I didn't get the chance because _someone,_" he shot a look at Bertha, "yanked my ear clear off my head before I could."

"Don't blame this on me." the wrinkled one said, pushing her fork menacingly in his direction. (The effect was slightly less because of the gob of mashed potatoes sitting on it, but pointy objects aimed at one's bare arm tend to have a threatening effect.)

"I blame this on you." Flint told her, making sure to keep well away from the fork-turned-weapon as he did so.

"You know, we need to have a peaceful, non-threatening dinner for once." Cynthia said. "I don't think we've had one for months, at least.

"I blame Flint." Bertha said immediately, acting decades younger than her age with the second-grade comment. Cynthia rolled her eyes as Flint opened his mouth to protest.

"You know, I always assumed that you and Lucian would be the ones with the clash of personalities, not you and Bertha."

"Yeah, well, you know what they say about assuming" Lucian spoke for the first time all dinner.

"It makes an ass out of 'u' and me." Aaron finished. Afterward, Flint noticed that he looked extremely shocked that he had responded to Lucian's words. Proud, but shocked. Neither of them made eye contact with the other, and Flint noticed that too, but Cynthia and Bertha apparently didn't. Cynthia was too busy wrapping her head around the joke about assumptions, and Bertha was too busy fuming about Flint.

Xxxx

"What were you doing in my Gym?!" Aaron asked, pinning Flint to one of the walls in the hallway. Flint had never see him this angry before, and he was a little scared, he would admit. The usually boyish stature of this kid wasn't altogether threatening, nor was his bright green cowlick or obnoxious orange pants that both clashed, yet matched.

"I was looking for you!" he said, trying to pry Aaron's fingers off his shirt. "I was bored! Can you blame me?"

"Argh!" Aaron let go and whirled around, his shoulders hunched in frustration. Flint could see why he was being so moody today; it was probably the first time anything like this that had happened, and he admitted it to Flint, who had the reputation for not keeping secrets, (though he had no idea where it came from). "I need to cool down. I'll be on the roof." he shoved his fists into his pockets and stalked towards the living room, where the stairs to upstairs/the roof were located.

Flint rubbed his arm where Aaron had originally punched him to get his attention after dinner. He hadn't thought the kid had it in him! He was younger than Flint by two years, but it seemed like much more than that in terms of maturity at times. Although Flint was much more immature at times, he tended to know more in the ways of the world and how it worked than Aaron, making him seem less than he was. Aaron displaying that kind of aggression was not just scary, but impressive also. He was proud of the little guy.

Flint was making his way back to his room, his eyes closed, whistling a light tune, when he felt his back slam against the wall again. He let out a loud _'Oof!'_ and opened his eyes to see Lucian, eyes hard behind violet glasses, his hands on Flint's shoulders. He was pinned. Again.

"What were you doing, looking for Aaron?" he growled. Flint resisted the urge to roll his eyes at how incredibly unfair it was that he was about an inch of his life away from getting beaten to death by two of his best friends. There were no gay porn romance novels to protect him from Lucian now.

"I was bored! You were sick of me, I had to go find _something_ to do, and Aaron sounded like the best bet!" he lied again. That one comment was the difference between getting beaten and not. Like he was really going to let loose both of their secrets to one another, but also admit that he was going to mess with Aaron's head.

That was number one on the list of things not to do when you became an Elite Four member. Lucian was apparently satisfied with this answer, because he let Flint go and stood back. Flint straightened out his shirt and shook his head. "Jeez, what is it with you and Aaron and trying to beat me up tonight?!"

"Aaron tried to beat you up?" he asked, shock on his face. Flint spoke without thinking, thoroughly annoyed at this point.

"Yes, he did. For the same reason you did. I was just bored!" He threw his hands up in the air. "What's so bad about going to talk to one of your friends when you're bored?!"

"Where is he now?" Lucian asked. Flint waved an annoyed hand in his direction.

"He told me he's cooling off on the roof. I don't know why he'd need to, if I were him, I'd feel pretty good right about now."

"What are you talking about?" Lucian asked, curiosity etched in every line on his face. Now was the time Flint realized what he was saying, and froze, pushing his mind to think faster.

"Um, I don't know, what was I talking about?" Flint chuckled nervously. When Lucian raised an eyebrow at him, unamused, Flint sighed and slapped a palm to his face. "I'm not allowed. Go ask him yourself."

When he pulled his hand away from his face, he saw Lucian heading towards the same door Aaron had. Silently he followed, hoping the Psychic Master was just going to his room instead of where Aaron was. Otherwise, Flint would be in big trouble.

Xxxx

Aaron leaned on the ledge of the roof, staring up at the deep blue sky and counting stars. He shivered, but it wasn't because of the cold.

He had overreacted to Flint, and now his mind was nothing but a blender of thoughts, not being able to distinguish one between another.

He closed his eyes and halted his counting, trying to contain himself. The only reason he could think of that caused him to act like a PMSing girl was his feelings about Lucian. Was it normal for a guy to like another guy? Close friends, no less! Aaron didn't ever remember his stomach flipping around this much when he thought about another person, and it worried him. He wasn't sure if it was normal or not.

"Why does life have to be so difficult like this?" he wondered aloud. "I mean, Cynthia doesn't feel like this when she gets a boyfriend, does she? Or if she does, she certainly doesn't say it." He sighed heavily again and folded his arms on the concrete railing that lined the roof. "How come it's possible to be all happy at a feeling, but feel so bad at the same time?"

"You'd be surprised." said a voice behind him. Aaron jumped a foot in the air, quite literally, and whirled around to face Lucian, who was standing there with a concerned expression on his face. His stomach dropped to his knees and they became weak when he saw the man before him, like he did every time it happened. His face turned a brighter read than it had when he was talking with Flint, and he thanked the dark twilight for hiding it.

"Lucian!" Aaron managed to gasp out. "What are you doing up here?" The man took a step towards him.

"You seemed a little off, and I was worried. Besides, Flint told me to come up here." Aaron clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, and tears of anger and embarrassment started falling.

"What else did he say?!" he barked, sniffing. Lucian noticed something wrong, and came forward, stopping just in front of the youngest of the Elite.

"Nothing, that's why I came up here." he said softly. "Aaron, what's going on?"

Aaron stood there, tears falling and fists clenched, and didn't know what to say. He was torn between keeping what he told Flint a secret and lying to Lucian, or getting it off his chest. One side for the logical option, one side for the cowardly one. Aaron's mind whirled, and he grew dizzy, and couldn't take it.

Instead of answering, he grew limp and fell against Lucian's chest, crying openly now.

Lucian wasn't sure what to make of this reaction, but he put his arms around Aaron's shoulders and held him there as the boy sobbed, waiting calmly until he was done. Aaron latched on to his superior's jacket with both fists and buried his face in Lucian, who was surprisingly warm in the cool night air.

At long last, Aaron's tears stopped, all bottled up emotion starting to fade, and he hiccuped one last time. He looked up at Lucian, and saw he was genuinely worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. Aaron nodded.

"Yeah, I'm better now."

"So, what why did Flint send me up here?" Lucian asked, deciding that now was an okay time to ask. Aaron stood back and sat on the railing, fidgeting and twiddling his thumbs. Finally, he took a deep breath.

"I kind of sort of might possibly kinda more or less like someone in the League." he muttered finally, red again. Lucian looked at him.

"Oh, is that what this is all about?" he asked, seating himself next to the boy. Aaron looked over at him, appalled.

"What do you mean 'that's all?' This is a big deal!" he looked at Lucian like he was slightly out of his mind.

"It really isn't. So you're feeling something, so that's normal." he answered knowingly. "Everyone does it, but because they're scared, they bottle it up and keep it to themselves." Lucian had a gut instinct where this was going, but surprisingly, he had no intention of leaving. "If you don't speak up, you'll never know, and you'll regret it for a while later, maybe the rest of your life."

Aaron looked at his lap, mulling this over in his head. Lucian had a point, but what he said could be either a maker or a breaker for the League.

Something different tugged at his stomach, and he sat up straight. He wasn't quite sure what to call it, but he remembered having this same feeling when battling a trainer with pokemon that had a type advantage over him, or when he was at rock bottom, not knowing if he could pull himself out of this loss or not.

He looked over a Lucian, and somehow, he felt it again. He felt his muscles tense, and he felt a defiant look cross his face.

Lucian wondered what Aaron was thinking when his face suddenly turned more confident, not the little shy expression it usually wore. Without warning, Lucian watched, as if in slow motion, Aaron lean in, pressing his lips to Lucian's mouth. Aaron's eyes were closed, and Lucian looked down at him, feeling the same reaction in his gut that he had when Flint told asked him if Aaron read romance novels as well. It turned out that Cynthia had been the one swiping them the whole time, but Lucian had still been thinking about it, even after.

Finally, Lucian decided to let his emotions take over. No book could teach anyone the proper way to follow one's heart, he knew. It was just something you did. His eyes shut, too and he pressed back, kissing Aaron softly. Somewhere, he heard a few noises like a pokemon lurking in the shadows, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He felt Aaron's surprise through their contact, and pulled away, hoping he hadn't done too much to upset the boy. However, he needn't be worried, because Aaron appeared to be satisfied in himself.

"Ha. Now Flint can't say I'm shy anymore." he said triumphantly. Lucian ruffled his hair affectionately and laughed, sending a warm feeling throughout Aaron's body. They stood up, and Aaron turned to look at him again.

"Hey Lucian, do you wake up pretty?" he asked. The violet-haired trainer raised a bemused eyebrow.

"Well, pretty is much more of a feminine word..." he began. Aaron nudged him with his shoulder.

"You know what I mean!"

"Well," a glint appeared in his eye as Lucian bent lower to level his face with Aaron's. "would you like to find out?"

Aaron looked shocked at the invitation, but nodded, a grin slowly spreading on his face. Lucian smirked and kissed him once more before taking his hand and leading him back to the building.

Xxxx

Flint followed quietly, leaving the building and landing on the rooftop a few seconds after Lucian. It was difficult to see, but he managed to make out two silhouettes, the taller of the two Lucian.

"–you'll never know, and you'll regret it for a while later, maybe for the rest of your life." he heard Lucian say. He watched as Aaron looked from his lap to his friend, and he saw his sit a little straighter. And then, (Flint let out a small tear of joy at his little growing friend,) Aaron leaned in a kissed Lucian full on the mouth.

Flint, in his joy, pumped a fist up and down, biting his lip to keep the noise on mute. However, his elbow, as it was pulling back, hit a stack of trash, and it tumbled over. He froze, hoping he didn't disturb their 'moment' and glanced back. Apparently not, but he listened carefully all the same.

"Ha. Now Flint can't say I'm shy anymore." he heard the boy say, and smirked himself. He was proud. Like a mother watching their precious baby dance at their first prom. Only, with a lot less cheek pinching and parental embarrassing in public.

Flint then caught wind of another line, and he quickly retreated into the building so he could laugh properly at it in appreciation of the boy.

"Hey Lucian, do you wake up pretty?"

**A/N: I hope the last bit was as cheesy as possible. That was my entire intention there. **

**Anyways, not as great as I really would have liked it to be, but my favorite shipping has been done as much justice as I could give it. Which, sadly, wasn't very much.  
**

**Now, I have to go to bed, because it's three in the morning, and I wants my sleep.**

**Happy Birthday to me, I wrote me some EliteUndershipping!**


End file.
